


Ignorance Is Bliss

by babyscouse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nothing too explicit, Oblivious Rick, Rick's POV, Slight smut mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyscouse/pseuds/babyscouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Rick actually knows is that he misses his beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Jesus/Daryl fic.
> 
> It gets kinda silly at one point, but I couldn't resist.
> 
> I don't know what timeline I'm working off, but let's just say that everyone's happy and there's no immediate threat.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Daryl had been distant lately. 

Rick wasn't too worried at first, considering this was Daryl Dixon, world champion at skirting the outsides of the group while also remaining the heart of it.

So he bit his tongue and ignored his gut when it told him there was something going on, something different to the other times this had happened. Sure Daryl and Carol hadn't been as close since they'd first arrived in Alexandria, but they had a solid relationship and always seemed to know when the other was hurting. Carol didn't seem worried, in fact she seemed pretty happy as she strolled down the road with Tobin, laughing and shoving his shoulder as they shared a private joke.

It'd been almost a month since he and Daryl had encountered Jesus on the road and brought him back home and Daryl hadn't been the same since. 

Rick stretched his legs out with a groan and leaned his head back on the porch railing. It was a warm day and he'd had a late night. Ever since he'd started up with Michonne he'd been having late nights. His thoughts quickly diverted from Daryl and for the rest of the day it was the furthest thing from his mind.

-

"Hey, Daryl!" Rick yelled in the hunter's direction.

Daryl was making his way down the street towards the small house he'd moved into. He didn't stop, but turned smoothly and continued to walk backwards, locking eyes with him.

"Where ya headed?" Rick asked, walking down the steps towards him, gun bouncing against his leg.

"Ma place. Figured I'd turn in for th'night." Daryl grunted, coming to a stop and waiting for him to catch up. Rick noticed that his eyes had shifted to the side though and he began to chew on his thumb. From previous experience Rick knew he only did that when he was anxious. He dipped his head and tried to regain the eye contact, but Daryl stepped back.

"You need somethin'?" he asked, gruffly.

Rick sighed. "No. But are you alright? You seem..."

"M'fine." 

Rick didn't want to drop it, but he knew when to pick his battles and Daryl looked like he just wanted to run away and be alone.

"Okay. Well are you still taking watch with me tomorrow?" 

Daryl quickly glanced behind him, then back at Rick.

"Uh, no."

Rick's eyebrows raised in surprise. Daryl always took watch with him.

"Why not?"

Daryl lifted his thumb as if to bite on it again, before catching himself and dropping it back to his side.

"Me an Pau...Jesus are heading out into the woods for the day. See if I can't teach him some stuff, seein' as he's set on stickin round here."

Rick's eyebrows raised even higher and he huffed out a disbelieving laugh.

"You're voluntarily spending a day alone with Jesus?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed in a glare. "So what if I am."

Rick quickly held his hands out, but couldn't quite muffle the amusement in his voice. "I'm just surprised is all. I'm glad you two are getting along."

Daryl snorted and turned to leave, throwing a lazy wave over his shoulder. Rick watched him go, shaking his head before heading back into the house. 

-

Rick spent the next day on watch with Aaron.

He hadn't spent as much time with him as he should've. He genuinely liked him and he found that sitting in silence with Aaron was just as comfortable as pointless conversation.

They patrolled the perimeter first, making sure there were no compromises in the walls, then they headed to the front gate and sat on the walkway as the dusk rolled in.

During a lull in conversation he decided to air his thoughts about Daryl. 

"You and Daryl talk right?" he asked, tugging the strap of his gun over his head to rest the weight of it against his chest.

Aaron turned his head towards him and grinned.

"We do."

"So...d'ya think he's been acting strange lately?"

Aaron's grinned brightened.

"No, why? Do you?"

Rick heaved a sigh and rubbed a hand through the ever growing stubble on his face.

"I'm not sure..."

Aaron's grin dimmed and he turned to face Rick fully.

Rick looked out over the road leading away from Alexandria. "It's just, ever since Jesus showed up, I hardly see him anymore. I mean, I'm used to Daryl going off and needing space, but he's never blown off watch duty with me before, no matter the circumstances."

He looked back over at Aaron when a chuckle slipped out. His eyes were bright, like he found it amusing.

"What?" Rick asked, brow furrowing.

Aaron brought a hand to his mouth, as if he could literally wipe the smile off his face.

"Nothing, sorry. It's just..."

"Just what?"

Aaron pursed his lips together and seemed to debate with himself for a second. "I don't know Daryl as well as you, obviously, but we've gotten pretty close since you've all been here and I don't think anything is wrong."

"You seem pretty damn convinced." Rick huffed, turning away again.

Aaron's face softened and he placed a calming hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I am convinced. I've spoken to him recently and he's good. I'd tell you if he wasn't."

"Maybe he's just pissed with me then?" Rick asked himself quietly.

"He's not pissed with anyone, Rick."

Rick sighed, still unconvinced.

"Can you really not see it?" Aaron asked, amusement back in his voice.

"See what?" 

As Aaron began to speak, the sound of two pairs of feet shuffling through dry leaves towards them interrupted the moment.

Aaron just patted his shoulder as they began to descend the ladder, opening the gate to Daryl and Jesus.

They stopped for a minute once they were inside and Rick thought he saw the briefest flash of a shared smile, before Daryl turned to him, straight faced. They gave a quick run down of their day, including Daryl's begrudgingly impressed report of Jesus bagging a squirrel on his first try, before disappearing off in the direction of the pantry, Jesus giving him and Aaron a lazy salute as they passed by.

-

Another week went by and Daryl seemed to be even harder to pin down than before. 

He came by the house once or twice to talk about runs or security and occasionally let Judith use him as her personal jungle gym, but apart from that he kept pretty much to himself. He talked his way out of another watch duty (though it was with Abraham that time, not him) taking one later in the week with Jesus instead. In fact he seemed to spend most of his time alone or with Jesus. Any time they weren't together, Jesus mixed with the residents of Alexandria like they were his own. He had an easy way about him that reminded Rick of Glenn and Maggie.

-

A couple of days later, Rick managed to cut himself up pretty badly while on a run. 

Once he and the small group he'd gone with made it back home, he made his way to the infirmary, waving off the other's attempts to help him. As soon as he reached the right building he barged his shoulder into the door while his hands were busy stemming the blood flowing down his forearm with a spare towel. The loud bang of the wood hitting the wall resounded through the otherwise quiet room.

"Rick, what the hell?" 

He looked up at the sound of Daryl's voice. Both him and Jesus were sat at the small counter with Denise, the three of them wearing matching worried expressions.

Denise was up out of her seat and at his side between one breathe and the next, gripping his arm tightly and guiding him towards the small bed. He was grateful to be off his feet, as the blood loss was causing him to go dizzy. He could just about make out the two men rushing to his side, asking questions.

"Is he alright?" Daryl asked quickly, glancing between Rick's arm and Denise's face.

Denise removed the towel and made quick work of clearing his arm up enough to start fixing it. "He's fine, he's fine. You're going to need quite a few stiches though." she winced sympathetically, looking over Rick efficiently, requesting the other men's help in getting all her equipment while her hands remained a temporary tourniquet.

Once she'd given him some medication, she started to stitch him up while Daryl and Jesus hovered quietly beside them, handing things off when necessary. Denise instructed them to keep Rick talking to distract him and he explained what had happened through gritted teeth, willing the pain relief to kick in. 

As the last stitch was being put in, Rick suddenly felt a nice heavy feeling come over him and his eyelids fluttered. Denise finished up before he could collapse back onto the bed and become a pain in her ass, but it was a close thing. She smirked as she helped him lay back and began to clean up, pulling her gloves off with a snap.

Jesus and Daryl were stood off to the side talking to her, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Besides, Rick suddenly found himself staring at Jesus's beard with intense fascination. It was just so big and fluffy.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, three pairs of eyes flashed over to him in varying states of amusement and exasperation.

"Christ." Daryl muttered, rolling his eyes.

Jesus looked immensely pleased with himself as he began to stroke said fluffy beard, drawing Rick's eyes to it even more. "I'm glad somebody around here appreciates my magnificent facial hair." he grinned, looking in Daryl's direction, cocking an eyebrow.

"Y'know I like it..." Rick thought he heard Daryl whisper back, hiding a smile behind that patented glare of his. He couldn't get his jumbled thoughts in order well enough to process it though.

"Wish mine had gotten that long." Rick pouted.

Denise and Jesus both laughed as Daryl cursed again, shooting him a side eye full of amusement.

"You gonna be alright with him if we take off?" Daryl asked Denise, looking in his direction as Rick stroked his cheek with his good hand, mourning the loss of his own beard. She opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off when Rick let out a sound like a dying whale and draped his arm over his eyes dramatically. "Jesus woulda loved my beard, Daryl. It aint fair."

"I'm sure it was something to see, Rick." Jesus chuckled, leaning into Daryl's side.

Daryl shot him a look. "Don't encourage him."

"To answer your earlier question, I'll be fine. You two head off and let everyone know he's alright. Maybe see if Michonne will come and sit with him for a while?" She asked, looking down at Rick with a raised brow.

"Mmm, yeah. That'd be nice. Then she can tell Jesus all about my beard." Rick sighed happily, closing his eyes and drifting. 

He missed the way the three of them exchanged fond glances and goodbye's as Jesus followed Daryl out of the infirmary with a soft hand tracing the wings on his vest.

-

Since Glenn and Maggie had come out and told everyone they were expecting, Rick became even more protective. He'd always had a soft spot for Maggie. She was strong and caring and a million other things that endeared her to everyone. He knew he was a worrier, but it had kept him and everyone else alive before and she didn't seem to mind when he made excuses to check up on her. She just smiled that eternally patient smile and let him pester her for a while, before sending him on his way feeling safer in the knowledge that she was happy and healthy.

He decided that today was going to be another one of those days, although he also had an ulterior motive.

After the hazy (and from what he could remember) embarrassing incident in the infirmary, Rick had actually seen more of Daryl. Although he still seemed to be flanked by Jesus more often than not. There was still something niggling at the back of his mind that told him he wasn't seeing the whole picture, but he just couldn't think what it was. He knew how close Daryl and Maggie were, so if he happened to mention to her in passing that he was worried she may take pity on him and help him out.

He was out of ideas and pressing a pregnant woman for answers was literally his last resort, save going directly to the source. 

As was often the case these days, Maggie was out in the vegetable garden, using all of her knowledge and Hershel's instruction to tend to their ever growing food source. It had taken longer than they'd hoped, but with all of the determination of a Greene, she'd managed to create something amazing out of nothing.

He smiled as he strolled down the narrow paths between crops, shaking his latest acquisition out towards her.

Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the slightly squashed chocolate bar in his hand and she took it gratefully, nearly inhaling the wrapper along with it.

"Mm, oh my god. Thank you." 

They'd long since run out of actual chocolate and he made it a priority to look for it anytime they went out.

"I still reckon you've got a boy growing in there." Rick stated confidently.

Rick was convinced from the moment Maggie developed her craving for all things sweet that she was going to have a boy. Lori had been the same when she was carrying Carl. She seemed to spend six months of her pregnancy with candy of some description permanently attached to her hand. The reminder made him a sad at times, but he tried not to let it bleed through into the conversation. 

"Glenn thinks we're having a girl." Maggie grinned, expertly distracting him from his darkening thoughts.

He smiled in return, but shook his head. "He's gonna lose the pool then." 

"Have you still got that thing going?" she laughed, folding the empty wrapper into her jeans pocket.

"Abraham takes his pools deadly serious." 

"Of course he does."

"So, how you feelin'?" Rick asked, rocking back on his heels.

"I'm fine." Maggie answered, narrowing her eyes knowingly. "But what did you really come out here to ask me?"

Rick thought about playing stupid for a minute, but it'd never work on her. She could see right through him, just like most of the women in the group. It was kind of scary.

He sighed and decided to just come out with it. 

"Do you know what's been going on with Daryl?"

Maggie didn't waste a second before her face crumpled in amusement.

"What?" Rick asked, frowning as she shook her head at him and continued to chuckle.

"Sorry, Rick. I was just wondering when you'd finally come and ask me about it." 

Rick's eyes widened. "So you've noticed it too?"

Her laughter tapered off and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I've noticed that he's been different, yeah."

"Has he talked to you? Is he alright?"

"Even if he had, it wouldn't be any of my business to go sharing with other people."

"But-"

"Have you considered just asking him directly?" Maggie interrupted reproachfully. 

"I tried-"

"Did you?"

"Well-"

She just raised her eyebrow higher and stared at him without blinking.

"I guess not as much as I should have." he finally admitted, looking down at his boots.

She sighed, coming to place an arm around his shoulder.

"He's happy. That's all I'm gonna tell you. You'll have to actually have a conversation with him if you plan on finding out more."

She gave him a lingering squeeze and a smile before going back to her crops.

Before he could open his mouth, she beat him to it.

"Don't thank me, just go and talk to him...and maybe bring me back some more chocolate. That always works in your favour."

He gave her arm a squeeze in return and left with a smile, intent on finding Daryl for a long overdue talk.

-

Rick spent the next twenty minutes checking out the most obvious places in the community.

He went from the look out post at the front gate, down to the infirmary and back through the pantry and armoury. 

When he came up empty, he circled back to the houses their group inhabited and lastly Aaron and Eric's house. 

Daryl was nowhere to be found.

If anybody left they made sure to tell at least one other person, just in case something happened, but after asking damn near everyone he came across, he knew Daryl hadn't gone anywhere.

After standing blankly in Aaron's garage for a handful of minutes, thinking over his next move, Eric popped his head around the door and asked if Rick had checked Daryl's place yet. 

Rick felt stupid for not even thinking about it, but he knew Daryl and the hunter preferred to be outside 90% of the time rather than cooped up in a fancy house, so he rationalised that was the reason he hadn't checked there first.

After saying goodbye, Rick made the short trip to Daryl's place. He quickly went over what he was going to say, careful not to sound too nosey or accusatory. Rick didn't expect Daryl to be at his beck and call, but he was his best friend, his brother, and he was worried about him.

He jogged up the two steps onto the small porch and gave the door a couple of short knocks.

When he received no answer, he knocked again and waited a little longer.

Furrowing his brow he tried the door, pushing it open gently when he found it unlocked.

"Daryl?" he called, poking his head into the quiet living room.

Still no answer.

He walked a few steps into the house, stopping at the foot of the stairs and straining his ears for any sounds.

It was quiet, save for the ticking of a clock from the kitchen and Rick sighed internally and began to retrace his steps back out of the house.

Just as he reached a hand out for the door handle though, he heard a loud bang come from upstairs, followed by what he would insist to his dying day was a _pained_ groan.

Before he knew what he was doing his instincts kicked in and his feet propelled him up the stairs, hand going for his gun and drawing it as he approached the bedroom door.

With a steady inhale, he threw his shoulder into the door, python held out steadily in front of him and immediately regretted every decision that had lead him to this moment.

Daryl was laying back on the bed, arms stretched above him, clutching desperately at the headboard as Jesus rode him hard enough to crack the plaster in the wall. The image of Jesus's back and hips rolling fluidly as he threw his head back and practically screamed Daryl's name would stay with Rick for a very long time. They obviously hadn't heard him burst into the room and he couldn't seem to find his own voice, until Daryl suddenly and very gracefully flipped them over so he was nestled between Jesus's thighs, crushing their chests together as he licked his way into the smaller mans mouth and began to thrust into him with the same _pained_ groan Rick had heard downstairs.

The sound of it must have broken whatever hold was over Rick though as he managed to choke out an unflattering yelp that kind of resembled Daryl's name.

At the sound of it, the two men immediately stopped dead and with almost comic timing, turned their heads together and looked at Rick in horror.

"I...I...Um...I'm gonna just-" Rick stammered, turning quickly. He hoped to make a hasty retreat and pretend like he hadn't just walked in on his best friend and their new friend fucking each other's brains out. But true to Rick's luck lately, as he turned, he misjudged and walked straight into the open door he'd bust in no longer than a minute ago. He reasoned that the pain that immediately blossomed in his nose and up into his eyes couldn't be any worse than the humiliation of this encounter.

"Shit, Rick!" Daryl shouted, concerned. 

Both he and Jesus immediately sprung out of the bed and rushed to his side, tilting his head forward and guiding him to the adjoining bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet seat and clumsily pressing a cold wash cloth to his face.

"Ow! Okay, ow fuck!" Rick winced.

Once he could finally open his eyes, Rick noticed the two very naked men standing in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe go and put some pants on?" He asked as if it should have been obvious.

Watching two grown men run around like headless chickens as they hopped into their jeans and cargo pants (respectively) would have been funny if it wasn't so awkward.

They hesitantly returned to the bathroom and stood in the doorway, Daryl chewing his thumb and Jesus rubbing the back of his neck.

"So..." Rick began, voice cracking

Daryl flinched and out the corner of a steadily swelling eye Rick could see Jesus close the minimal space between them, pressing against his side and Daryl visibly relaxing into it.

"So..." Rick began again, more steadily. "This is where you've been for the past few weeks."

He made sure to catch Daryl's eye when he smirked. He didn't want him getting the wrong idea about the situation. His reaction was already bad enough, without Daryl thinking he somehow disapproved. 

"Mhm." Daryl mumbled around his thumb, but a slight grin accompanied it.

"Probably not the best way to find out. But I've already seen you naked, so I suppose this is only fair." Jesus added drily, seemingly composed again.

Daryl scoffed and threw an elbow into his side, but Jesus only smiled in return and shrugged.

"Sorry." Daryl rasped.

"What for? I already know he's an ass." Rick laughed, re-adjusting the wash cloth over the bridge of his nose.

Jesus opened his mouth as if to protest, but Daryl just smacked a hand over it and looked back to Rick.

"I meant for y'know...not bein round much an shit." 

"Daryl, you don't have to apologise for that." Rick sighed. "I shoulda just talked to you sooner."

Jesus prised Daryl's hand off his mouth to butt in, but Rick noticed he never let go of the hand and Daryl didn't seem too bothered by it either.

"You know you're the only person who didn't have a clue, right?" he grinned.

Rick frowned in return. There was no way he was the only one. 

But the more he thought about it...Carol stepping back and finding her own piece of happiness. His conversation with Aaron. Abraham's knowing looks at Daryl ever since the first visit to Hilltop. The conversation with Maggie not half an hour before. 

"Yep." Jesus grinned wider, as if he'd read Rick's mind.

"Well that explains a lot." Rick huffed.

"Sorry." Daryl added again, though he seemed less apologetic and more like he was enjoying himself at Rick's expense.

Rick gently lowered the wash cloth from his face, knowing he was going to have to see Denise before he headed home.

"Well for the record, I'm happy for you both." 

Jesus nodded his head politely, but his small smile was grateful. 

Daryl bowed his head too, but his smile was the softest and most genuine one he'd ever seen on the surly hunter.

"Well, now that that's over...I'm still good to go if you are, lover?" Jesus added casually, smacking Daryl's ass as he turned and made his way back into the bedroom.

The look on Daryl's face alone was worth the trip to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about Darus with me on tumblr
> 
> http://ashekeh.tumblr.com/


End file.
